Most currently used cribs use fixedly attached drape, one example of such fixed crib drape is the Foldabe Playyard as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,437. However, these cribs with fixedly attached drape have following disadvantages:
1. The drape is not removable from the crib for cleaning purpose, that is, the drape must be cleaned together with the crib. So, it is inconvenient to wash the crib and it takes more time to get the entire wet crib dried. In addition, skeleton of the crib must be well anti-rust treated so that it is suitable for cleaning with water.
2. Whenever the drape is worn out or damaged, the entire crib must be discarded and wasted because the drape is not replaceable.
3. The crib with fixedly attached drape usually has only one lower bottom drape for holding the baby. Since a lower bottom has closer distance from the ground and therefore, the crib shall be surrounded by air with higher flow rate. Baby sleeping in such a lower bottom crib catches cold easily. In addition, one who wants to lift up or lay down a baby from or into the crib which has lower bottom, more efforts are needed.
In brief, the foldable crib as disclosed in the aforesaid U.S. patent shall have higher skeleton cost and shall very possibly cause unnecessary waste because the entire crib must be discarded when the drape thereon is worn out or damaged for any reason.